Rose's Birthday Party
by Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Lissa and Christain know about rose's and dimitri's relationship. what happens when lissa throws Rose a birthday party but rose has been taken by strigoi?
1. the attack

heyy guys this is

my first fanfic plz

read and i

hope you enjoy :D

chapter 1

(LPOV)

I had just packed everything away and started talking to Dimitri and Christian about Rose's party but she walked through the door so we stopped and started up a new conversation. When i got a good look at Rose she seemed to be tired and then she looked around the room not noticing Dimitri was there until she was on her way up to her room; "what are you doing here Dimitri" she asked curiously we had not thought of a cover story for why he was there and we were all releaved when he got a phone call "excuse me please i need to take this" he said. Rose turned to us with a questioning look on her face before heading to her room to lay down, when i woke up the next morning Rose was not in her room so she must have been at her training session with Dimitri but i was worried about her yesterday there ws something clearly wrong but what was it.

(RPOV)

I was on my way to my training session with Dimitri when it happend that feeling i got when strigoi were around but instead of listening to that gut feeling i just kept walking. I was in shock when i got to the gym Dimitri was fighting of a group of strigoi, of all the days i leave my stake in my room it was today but before i could do anything about something grabbed me and i tried the hardest i could to fight them of but it was no use. Finally i had gotten out of the grip the strigoi had on me so i went to help Dimitri, when i had gotten to him he was fighting 5 of them so i tried to help but failed when i was knocked to the ground by the strigoi i had taken of dimitri. I couldn't tell what was happening because for the first time i had fainted and then i was being carried away, when i had finally opend my eyes i couldn't see where i was but one thing that i did know was that i was no longer at the academy.

plz review so i can continue

writing more and feel free to give any ideas.


	2. heart broken

chapter 2

(DPOV)

Everything was black, why was everything black i opend my eyes to see that i was at christian and lissa's place but i didnt take that to mind for long because i had then heard shouting "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE SHOULDN'T TELL HIM HE HAS THE RITE TO KNOW!" said a voice that sounded like Lissa " BUT IT WOULD BREAK HIS HEART IF HE KNEW" the other voice yelled back. I then got up ignoring the pain "what are you 2 yelling about?" he asked sounding like he was half asleep "roses mi-" Lissa began but christian wouldnt let her. After a couple of seconds i had relized that before lissa was cut off she said something about rose so i didnt hesitate when i asked what had happend. "Well there was an attack and rose saw you fighting a bunch of strigoi she went to help but .. .. ." she didnt continue so i looked to christain but he didnt say anything except "im so sorry Dimitri" i suddenly relised what had happend Rose had been taken. As soon as i figured this out i stormed out of the house and didnt look back i couldnt hear anyone i just kept on walking not wanting to believe what i had just heard.

(RPOV)

After my eyes cleared up a bit i was able to see some more but becasue of the darkness my vission wasn't to great. I tried to move but when i did a searing pain went up through my arm it was more than likely broken, but the one question that was sitting on her mind was why they would take her, it was as if they were under orders but that couldn't be rite strigoi haave never been able to get along with each other. A sudden thought had just hit me what happend to Dimitri is he alrite? then out of no where came two strigoi and that was the last thing i saw because they had put a blind fold over my eyes; i could hear them talking but couldnt really make out what they were saying occasionly she would hear one word at a time like "awakening" but as soon as she heard that she knew she couldnt give up not on herself not on lissa not even on christian which to her was a surprise but most of all she knew she couldn't give up on Dimitri.

plzzz review :D


	3. on a mission

chap 3

(LPOV)

I was on my way back to my room because i was just learning how to use spirit and of course that made me extremely tired, so i quickly grabbed something to eat and went up stares to go to sleep. Then out of no where i was in a green garden and then i was getting ready to call out to adrain and ask what this was all about when Rose appeard "Rose," i asked she turned around looking as if she was seeing a ghost; "Liss, what are you doing here . ... .well where is here and why are you here the only person that ever comes into my dreams are adrian" she looked as confused as i was, but this was no time to waste i had to find where she was "Rose where are you" i asked "Liss im sorry i dont know where i am, i do know that i am blindfolded and there are more people not just me," she reply i was going to ask her another question when she started to fade away "Liss where are you" rose asked i quickly answered before she was gone "im at the academy" her next reply was what got me angry "dont come looking for me no matter what you do just stay in the academy grounds where you will be safe" i was about to reply on how it wasnt safe when she was no longer. As soon as the dream had ended i jolted upright "i dream walked" she said out loud to herself but she couldnt just sit around until Rose went to sleep again she had to do something now so she started packing.

(CPOV)

when i walked through the door i found lissa just grabbing random things and then i noticed one thing she had it was Rose's stake; "where is hse" i asked some how knowing that Lissa had found Rose "i have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" she said as she turned around. "Listen i know you all to well not as much as Rose does but ive figured you out no where is she," i asked "well..." she hesitated for a moment like she wasn't really sure if she could trust me. "i dont know i just spoke to her she said she doesn't know where she is becasue she's blindfolded" "well fine if your going to look for her.." i was saying before i was cut off "looking for who?" he said i could tell lissa didnt want to tell Dimitri because he seemed like he was already heartbroken enough so instead i told him and i had a feeling when i did we wouldnt be going to find rose anymore he would "listen Dimitri" i began "i know that you are upset but lissa just talked to rose and we're going to find her" i finished " you what. .. .your going where?" he asked "no you two need to stay right here it's to dangerous for you" that was a demand and both lissa and i knew it Lissa then started screaming at teh top of her lungs "LISTEN WE'RE NOT 4YEARS OLD ANYMORE WE CAN LOOK AFTER OURSELVES, ROSE AND I MANAGED WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN'T MANAGE NOW" she finished yelling and when i looked back at Dimitri he was frozen as if he didn't know what just hit him.

(DPOV)

i started to leave but not before the princess had caught up to me "i'm going with you" she said "no you're not" i replied "why i cant protect my self i dont care i can heal" she said i didn't bother answering her i just walked of and all i could really think of was Roza. I made sure Lissa wasn't following me when i left and when i didn't see her i headed for my car, i got in and started it then i drove of to nowhere just to find rose whe all of a sudden there is someone talking, i got out and found...


	4. surprise surprise

**heyy everyone im soo sorry i havent updated in a while just been a bit busy with school but heres the next chapter hope u enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters **

Dimitri's POV

... Lissa "wh-what are you doing here princess, i told you not-" i was cut off before i could even finish my sentence; "listen here dimitri, i know you care about Rose just as much as me" i zoned out as soon as she had said that sentence and finally when i went back to listening to her all i got was "so i dont care how dangerouse this is im going with you" she had finished with a pure look of annoyance on her face. After her little ramble i had remembered why we were here in the first place and at that point i knew that the princess wouldnt go back to the academy so i reluctantly let her come along and just as i was closing the boot i heard someone "WAIT DONT LEAVE ME IN THE BOOT" and before i could ask who it was Christian got out of the boot and into the passenger seat of the car "well come on you two are we going to find rose or not?" he questioned so without any further convincing needed i started up the car and drove off thats when i truely realised that the princess didnt look to good.

Lissa's POV

YES! was all i could think we were going to find rose and dimitri couldnt stop us no matter what he said so christian and i climbed into the boot of dimitri's car and hoped that he didnt see us otherwise this little plan would be ruined and after what felt like forever we were moving. "so do u think he will find us here" christian asked a liittle to loudly "shhh or he will here us" i whispered back but it was to late the car had stopped and dimitri was heading towards the boot; after he opened the boot i quickly got out and then started telling him off " listen here dimitri, i know you care about rose as much as me but-" it looked like he had zoned out but i continued to speak anyways " she has always been there looking out for me and now its my turn to look out for her so i dont care how dangerous this is im going with you" after i had finished i was puffing just trying to get my breath back and then dimitri's next words had really surprised me "you may come but if i tell u to hide u hide, if i tell u to run u will run do you understand me" he asked i was so happy he was letting me come and then i remembered he was waiting for a reply "okay dimitri if thats what it will take so i can come along" i had replied thatsa when he was closing the boot and i heard something " WAIT DONT LEAVE ME IN THE BOOT" oh crap i forgot that Christian was in the boot. After christian had gotten out of the boot he got in to the front passenger seat of the car "well are you coming or not?" he asked so i quickly got into the car when...

heyy guys a cliffy aint i mean ... plzz review and suggest any ideas you have.

remember the quicker you review the quicker the next chapter goes up.


	5. hopes

**thankyou evryone for your reviews .. heres the next chapter hope u like it :)\**

Lissa's POV

Wait where am i "lissa is that you w-where are you" said someone that sounded like rose omg im in rose's head and she can hear me. I tried to look around but it seems that i am looking through her eyes well anyways i had to take in my surrounds and realy there wasnt that much she only had the necesities and it looks like the strigoi have mad it imposible to get out because theres no window and from what i can see no door. Thats when i was pulled back into my own head looking into the eyes of a very worried christian "lissa, lissa whats wrong" he asked woried "nothing .. i-i just got into roses head" dimitri suddenly shot straight up "did you see where they are keeping her princess?" he asked excitedly at that i felt really sad becuase i had to tell him the truth " im sorry dimitri all saw was the room she was kept in she has the nessesities but thats it theres no windows nothing" i sad rather dissapointed in myself for having to say that to dimitri.

Christians POV

i hopped into the front seat of the car and because everyone was taking their sweet time i yelled out " come on guys do u want to save rose or not" at that they raced into the car; after a while i got bored so i turned around to talk to lissa but instead i find her looking into space this had me worried "lissa, liss look at me" i said worried "lissa, liss whats wrong" i asked again and this time she seemed to be able to hear me "nothing ... i-i just got sucked into rose's head" she stuttered at this i looked over at dimitri because he had shot straight up i knew he had his hopes up " Princess did you see where they are keeping her" he asked excitedly thats when i noticed lissa had looked down and started to slouch "im sorry dimitri all i saw was the room she was kept in, she has the basics but there is no window no nothing" she looked dissapointed when she said this and thats when i noticed dimitri had slouched down and he didnt say anything else for the rest of the day.


	6. Escapey

heyy guys sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter

disclaimer: unfortunately dont own any of the characters

Dimitri's P.O.V

I couldn't believ what i was hearing Lissa was able to go into Roza's mind this is great it meanswe will have a better chances in finding her, I cannot believe my foolishness the sun was coming up and it was vital that i got Christian and Vasilissa some where dark so they could sleep. As i parked the car i turned around to see that the sun was taking its toll on both of the moroi evven though Christia had denied that he was tired and it seemed as though they were hungry aswell so I drove off again and looked for the nearest hotel once there we would have a chance to make a plan.

Kirova's P.O.V 

"GONE WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE GONE STAN!" you might think that this is a little wierd for me but i had just foundout that two of the moroi students and a dhampir have left the school perimess of the school endangering all of there lives.

"well we just found out you can't exactly blame this on us"

"I BLOODY HELL CAN BLAME IT YOU, YOU'RE MEANT TOBE KEEPING AN EYE ON TH STUDENTS AND YOU JUST LET TWO RUN OFF"

"but we didn't know that they were gone until now i swear to you everything seemed normal nothing was out of the ordinary in the classes."

"well then please do tell me who has run off"

"uhh l-l-l" but he couldn't say it

"vasilissa Dragonmir, Christian Ozera and Dimitri Belikov have gone missing" alberta replied with no fear at all.

"how could they get out of the school grounds?"

"well it seems that the guard at the front gate only saw Dimitri leave in one of the cars but we haven't found out how the Princess and Ozera kid got out"

"well they are both very smart so i believe Mr Belikov had nothing to do with their escape although i would like to know how they did get out"

"well as you know the princess is good at compolsion she could have used it on the guard to get out"

"yes but if she did they wouldn't get very far not with the sun coming up and we all no that theyu could be in danger becuase of all the strigoi out there so send out a search party and look for them once they have found them bring them back here immediately because they will need sleep and food."

Rose's P.O.V

Well this is interesting isn't it ive been standing around in this cell for who knows how long i dont have a window to look out of ' they probably thought i would escape through the window' and they were thinking of turning me into a strigoi how fun is that ? Well anyway i have constantly been checking on Lissa it seems that her and Christian had escaped with Dimitri and they were all coming here to 'save me' well i know that wont turn out well unless Dimitri is willing to kill me becasue i can tell you that by the time they are able to find me i wont be me any more i will probably be some evil vile creature that they will have to destroy so they can continue living. I walked over to the door and banged on it has hard as i could but no one came over again, well i swear that they aretrying to starve me and i swear im going insane aswell oh yeh and it seems lissa can get into my head and talk to me how nice is that to bad it wont be for long

"rose stop thinking like that" i said to myself

"why its true isnt it i wont be me for very long not once those things turn me"

"but they wont with the conection lissa has she could lead dimitri here and then you will be saved"

"pshh yeh right unless some sort of mirical happens and i suddenly get a windowin here so i can see outside that wont be happening"

"jeez now im talking to myself how nice im going insane"

There was a loud bang at the door and when i turned i noticed that it was the same strigoi who had come to take me away before

"so little dhampir are you ready to be awakened?"

"hmm let me think about that uhh NO! the only way ill be turned into what ever you are is over my dead body"

"well im sure we can sort that out for you" and then the one on like six begun i was dodging and kicking and punching and getting really worn out if only i had a stake and if only i had something to at least get a stake like tool from. Then it clicked the chair i ran over to it and ripped off one of the legs and started stabing the strigoi in the hearts well the area where the heart was meant to be any ways but after that was done i ran as fast as i could down a maze like corridor where i was stoped by a door yes something stupid was stopping me and no doubt on the other side of the door was my gear and a crap load of strigoi. Well i tried prying the door open and that didnt work and neither did anything else i tried but then when i was about to give up i saw the keypad "oh splendid now if only they taught us how to crack open a door then i would have listened in school" but as i was starting to guess codes i heard a noise and turned around to find a crap load of strigoi behind me

"uh hi" well this is not going how i planned it and so i started to fight as many strigoi as i could for my life depended on it and then i was hit over the back of the head with something and everything went black again.

please review any ideas you may have for the story just put into the review or in a personal message.


	7. turned

**heyy guyss im backk and im here with the next chapter i hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the characters**

Rose's P.O.V

When i woke up again a h ad a major headache now what had happened again ughh thats right

*flash back*

so little dhampir are you ready to be awakened?"

"hmm let me think about that uhh NO! the only way ill be turned into what ever you are is over my dead body"

"well im sure we can sort that out for you" and then the one on like six begun i was dodging and kicking and punching and getting really worn out if only i had a stake and if only i had something to at least get a stake like tool from. Then it clicked the chair i ran over to it and ripped off one of the legs and started stabing the strigoi in the hearts well the area where the heart was meant to be any ways but after that was done i ran as fast as i could down a maze like corridor where i was stoped by a door yes something stupid was stopping me and no doubt on the other side of the door was my gear and a crap load of strigoi. Well i tried prying the door open and that didnt work and neither did anything else i tried but then when i was about to give up i saw the keypad "oh splendid now if only they taught us how to crack open a door then i would have listened in school" but as i was starting to guess codes i heard a noise and turned around to find a crap load of strigoi behind me

"uh hi" well this is not going how i planned it and so i started to fight as many strigoi as i could for my life depended on it and then i was hit over the back of the head with something

*end flashback*

Wow i really have a way with well i wouldn't quite call them people more like undead creeps, but thats when i heard it someone was coming i closed my eyes hoping to make it look like i was asleep but it was to late they had seen me

"AH little dhampir you are awake" i looked away not wanting to see the face of a killer "now as i promised you are going to be awakened" my eyes widen no i couldnt be turned what about Dimitri and Lissa heck even Christian but before i could come up with a comeback he bit me and i was inserious pain but i wasnt going to be turned even if it meant that i had to kill myself I would never ever let myself be one of them and then everything went black AGAIN!.

Lissa's P.O.V 

Oh no somethings happened to rose i lost my connection with her, i raced to dimitri as quick as i could " DIMITRI HELP!" he came in stake at the ready "what is it princess" "r-r-rose somethings happened to he" he dropped his stake at that and started shaking his head he wouldnt believe it. "Listen i will try to conntact her tonite but i dont know what will happen if i do" he just nodded his head and left I went back to the bed layed down and went to sleep

"Rose is that you" i turned around and rose was there i started running towards her but i noticed her eyes they were red

"no rose please dont tell me its true why why would you do it"

"you think i chose this they forced me but but its nothing i ever thought it would be its i cant explain it" she said as she was walking towards me

"you cant do this what about Dimitri and what about me you said you would rather die than be turned into a monster"

"well things can change and thsi this experience it wonderful you dont have to sleep"

"then how am i talking to you?"

"oh i believe im still unconsious but Lissa you have to leave this wil be the last part of my sanity i have left what ever you do go back to the academy and stay there its safer"

"no ill go looking for viktor he had a way to cure natalie he'll be able to cure you to"

"please just forget me and if you are to remember me let it be for all the good things i have done" and without another word i was wakeing up i noticed dimitri was next to me what hapened princess I hadnt realised i had been crying until then it-it-its rose shes been turned.


	8. Chapter 8

heyy guys i know you hate these things but this is an authors note ... i havent been able to update my stories lately because i have a lot of school work and music stuff so i havent exactly had time but i will try and update whenever possible and i hope you dont hate me for doing this

Lissa


End file.
